Surrender Yourself to Me
by Sinister Attraction
Summary: RATED M! Season 2 my way. Buffy wants the darkness Angelus can give her and he wants nothing more then to prove to himself he doesn't feel love for his counterparts lover. It's an obsession -but who posesses it more?
1. Obsession CH1

**First for me on POV's. It will change within the next few chapters. This was started a few years ago; please let me know what you think. I added more to it once I remembered this was written. lol RATED M, so beware. Later chapters will be more... well you'll see what I mean once you read! -wink, wink- SPOILERS if you've never watched Buffy Season 2, this is my take on the season. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 1

Obsession;

**Previously on Buffy:**

_"It's not over. I-I-I suppose you know that. He'll come after you, particularly. His profile, uh, well, he... he's likely to strike out at the things that made him the most human." Giles spoke to his broken Slayer._

"_You must be so disappointed in me."_

"_No. No, no, I'm not."_

"_But this is all my fault…" she trailed off with a sigh._

_"No. I don't believe it is." Giles paused seeing Buffy's tear filled eyes shift to look at him with slight shock. "Do you want me to wag my finger at you and tell you that you acted rashly? You did. A-and I can. I know that you loved him and... he... has proven more than once that he loved you. You couldn't have known what would happen. The coming month's a-are gonna, are gonna be hard... I, I suspect on all of us, but... if it's __guilt you're looking for, Buffy, I'm, I'm not your man. All you will get __from me is, is my support and my respect."__  
_

**Angelus POV:**

One week had passed since breaking out of the imprisonment of soul boy -one week in which he had deliciously broken dear sweet Buffy's heart, and also got kicked in the groin after said girl defeated the Judge and made quite a show of her little fight - in which he knew when push came to shove: she wouldn't stake him like the raised stake in her hand suggested.

To say Angelus was pissed at the agonizing pain and humiliation of letting Buffy get away at kneeing his groin was an understatement to say the least. After such a humiliating defeat of a girl he had thought was taken care of, well at least for more then a few hours, Angelus returned back to the factory with Dru to the smug continence of Spike.

"_So where is blue? I thought you said don't wait up?"_

The irritating and cocky British accent hit Angelus as soon as he entered the room, in which situated the crippled wheelchair bound Spike in the center. With a growl he made his way over to him in a couple of long strides.

"_Don't worry Spikey, that old horn job you came in to do my work well, what a waste."_

Turning to Dru with a lustful smirk he let his arm snake around her waist pulling her closer, her squeal of delight filling the air. That took the smirk right off of Spike's face, his already clenched jaw of anger showing through, much to Angelus' delight as he directed his next snide comment to Spike. _"Really what a crappy gift, maybe I should get her something better? Or better yet…do something better?"_

That night's events had been replayed so many times in Angelus' head he didn't know why at first. Her scent still clung onto him no matter how many times he washed himself. Her once innocence was tainting him with the memory of the formal occupant of his body and the feeling of love still tainting his veins.

x/x/x/

Throughout the long week he realized that separation wasn't the key to getting out of his obsession. In his very long existence, he had so many obsessions with pure young things, it was impossible to count them on two hands let alone one. No the only way to get through his obsession was to let it play out, even though it was degrading that his cock stood attention at the very thought of Buffy.

Those events were an ever haunting dream to him, only her face could be seen with in each image that took hold of him. Like when he had revealed himself to Buffy, or made a play at her red headed friend, or almost depleted the population of Sunnydale. Well he had to give Buffy props for the nice little toy she had managed to pick up -no doubt steal - and now what kind of slayer image would that send to the younger generation?

The past week had been one of a busy time for Angelus, even though it wasn't directed at the Slayer, his upcoming plans revolving her would soon come into effect. First on the agenda was finding himself better digs.

The factory was Spikes' style never Angelus'. Anyone or any demon knew he had very expensive taste -his vanity of possessing the richest and most beautiful objects could also be seen as a weakness, but for him it was all about power.

Of course Drusilla wasn't pleased that her newly returned "daddy" was leaving them for better a better place. He would have taken her with him just to see that look on Spike's face, but from the excessive attention Dru gave to satisfying Angelus' every wants and need's both in and out of the bedroom -that was enough to know that would put a riff between the two and a point in Angelus' court. But he'd make sure the torment would carry on, heck even have her crawling over to the new digs once in a while.

Sunnydale wasn't known for their expensive mansions, or high taste in any sense of fashion. The place was like a recreation of that dreadful film "Pleasantville" in which Angel had found a need to watch whenever it came on. Guess it beat the hell out of the sitting in a dark room and brooding about things he knew deep down inside he took immense pleasure out of.

But rumors had spread about the towns Major, and of course Angelus was not only curious to see what _thing_ was in charge of the place, but he was about to show him who really was boss around here.

With a handshake and a promise of a dead slayer - an hour or two later- Angelus had himself a very fancy penthouse. It was good for getting something so luxurious out of something he was already planning on doing.

This just sweetened the deal so much more; but he knew that Buffy's death would be a long and slow one at that.

He would make sure of it!

Each night his mind kept reverting back to her, the pleasure he took in seeing her cry and suffer at the realization that Angel was gone forever. She was an exceptionally emotional creature; he had to play with her first, really get into that pretty little head of hers.

As soon as the sun had set behind the horizon Angelus was already out, making his way over to the Summer's residence. It was still mid autumn, the tree's shedding leaves here and there and the crisp cool wind blew through the town, making the hot summer seem like a distant memory.

Tonight was souly the purpose of watching and maybe letting himself be known to Buffy. Though it was a trademark of his –stalking - he had to make everything perfect and more for the destruction of the very girl that had once tainted him with love.

He really had to up his gain, satisfy not only his baser urges of tearing her to shreds after a long torture session, but to feel himself degrade her and make her want his cock inside of her 24/7.

Through stalking his sick obsession could be played out, her weaknesses and vulnerabilities showed on her innocent face when she least expected it, ready for him to pounce on and exploit.

Arriving in a brisk fashion the night had begun with Buffy and her mother Joyce sitting down for dinner. For a while Angelus watched with an amused smirk on his face, hearing the idle chit chat of how things were going at school and Joyce's over excited talk of a new piece at the art gallery. Though by any means it wasn't the most riveting of talk, Angelus couldn't help but stand there and listen further, which eventually paid off. Joyce wasn't going to be home this weekend leaving Buffy home alone.

With a smirk flittered across his face, as he left the scene, making his way over to the Bronze for a tasty snack. He had a feeling this weekend was going to be one in which he would never forget much less let _his_ Slayer forget.

x/x/x/

His hand ran lazily through a young brunette's soft curly hair, as the music throbbed with an erotic undertone throughout the teenage packed club; in which the mixture of arousal and sweat filled Angelus' senses. That by itself brought out his lust filled hungers for more then just blood tonight.

As he continued to charmingly chat up his first kill for the night and maybe a potential victim of rape, a familiar vanilla scent caught his attention, making his eyes lift from the young thing who was completely entranced by his charming act -chicks, they were so easy to please and that much easier to get them to spread their legs willingly for him.

But as his eyes caught site of Buffy his once confident smirk was wiped away from his face to be replaced by a look of pure anger. There she was, skimpy outfit that showed off to the whole world what was _his,_ and not only that, she was dancing with that jerk off Xander who had no chance in ever having her.

The newfound rage kept at bay the thoughts of why he should care, but then his most basic of instincts and reasoning's came to mind.

Buffy was his property, his girl. His to fuck. Torture. And his to kill.

Catching the attention of the red head Willow who was sitting alone at a table, her glance looking from Buffy over in his direction, she stiffened at the sight of him. He lifted up a glass in a mock gesture with a dark smirk, before leading the young thing out of the club with him.

No doubt Willow would run off and tell Buffy she had just seen him and with a girl, that was the plan anyways. Boy he wish he could have seen the look on her face; no doubt she would be jealous of the girl getting his attention tonight anyways.

"How'd ya feel about cemeteries kitten?" he asked looking down at the willing girl who clung onto his arm with approval at anything he uttered.

Too lost in the fact that the guy she had wanted for so long was offering a midnight romp and a untimely death in a cemetery she eagerly nodded her head as they made their way down the street. Already he could hear and feel the siren that was Buffy follow them.

_Let the games begin lover._

x/x/x/

**Buffy POV:**

The week was hard, it was rough Buffy was still reeling from her loss:

Angel.

The man to steal her heart, take her innocents and make her feel that she was more then just the slayer. That was all gone now, taken over by some beast that was heartless and could careless about her feelings. No soul, just an empty pit of darkness. Still Buffy couldn't bring herself to stop loving the hateful creature that was once her lover.

Apart of her wanted to believe that somewhere inside of all of that, Angel was still lingering inside. Convincing herself of that was hard, and still nothing worked she knew that he was gone; her Angel was lost inside of who he once was. Giles was right -she knew that he would lash out on her in anyway that he could -attack her friends; make her think that she was weak.

Maybe she was weak, but she wouldn't let him see that.

The mind games he had already tried to play with her, the whole _you can't do it, you can't kill me_ thing was starting to get to her. Deep down Buffy wasn't sure if she could kill him. She wanted to believe that she could, she wanted to let herself and let him think that she would. He was going to do anything he could to hurt her make her feel degraded and worthless.

Seeing him for the first time after he changed into his former self, Buffy couldn't see what lingered inside of him.

She only saw the outside, the side that possessed Angel.

When he opened his mouth the hate poured out to her, her heart was broken and now she realized that was his tool.

He thrived on making her hurt and suffer inside, any way he could make her cry he would. She was weak when it came to that, she was emotional, it was only the human thing to do. She couldn't help that, and she had to try to let herself not get sucked into all of that -to not show him that she was a weak person. If she did that would only make things worse for her in the coming months.

Although inside it wasn't Angel anymore, he carried the face and essence of him, Buffy could still feel when he was around. The week had been a quite one, to quite for Buffy's taste. She knew by now the games that were possibly going to be played and she wanted to prepare herself for them -not just physically but mentally. She had to stabilize herself to not give into weakness and show him that was ready for anything he was going to throw at her.

x/x/x/

The week at school was hard and not from just school work and things like that, but just her job in general. Everything seemed to stand still to Buffy, something was missing -her excitement -the one thing she got up for every morning was gone. It felt like her world had crumbled at her feet.

With the help of her friends, she was slowly starting to let herself not be down all the time. Forgetting? That was something that would take time, and possibly never happen. Maybe letting the pain within herself subside yes, but to actually forget and not care anymore was something she didn't think she could bring herself to do.

At times she did find herself wanting to do just that, forget and not care anymore. It seemed to be the easy way out, the better thing to do.

That would be slipping into darkness and that was something she couldn't do -something that actually never crossed her mind until just now, what would her friends think of her if she did that?

That was what kept her from breaking free and being a new Buffy, one that wasn't heartless but one that had an edge to her. Maybe one day, she thought?

Hearing her mothers words play over in her mind.

_"I'm going to be gone this weekend, have Willow stay with you and don't be out to late. Be safe."_

On any normal day those words would be any teens dream -her mother gone for the weekend and leaving the house to her. But with everything going on, Buffy knew that there would be surprises ahead, ones that involved her once lover. She knew in some way or another, he was going to be apart of her long weekend alone.

x/x/x/

"It's good to see you smile Buff, Hope tonight will be fun." Xander's words let a smile curl on Buffy's thin lips as he held the door open to the Bronze for her and Willow.

The music loud and penetrating was a nice atmosphere to be in tonight. Little bits of anger had risen in Buffy the last week, the breaking lose and have a little fun with her friends would be nice. She just hoped that nothing would break that happiness for her -but then again evil never stopped it was always going to be around.

She chit chatted with her friends for a while taking Xander up on his offer for a dance. She let all her thoughts clear about the past week and had some fun. She made sure not to let herself look trashy with him like she had done when she returned from vacation –a time she was trying to irritate and make Angel jealous.

As she danced seemingly happily with Xander, she had an odd feeling about something, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew something wasn't right? She brushed it aside and danced to the music, letting her face fill with happiness for her friends.

But it was when she felt herself being pulled back a few moments later, that's when she knew something was wrong.

"Hey Will, dancing here!" Xander shouted over the loud music.

Buffy looked at Willow as the red lights cast on her face making the look she was giving Buffy serious.

"When?" Buffy knew what she was going to say before Willow could even open her mouth.

"J –J –just a few minutes ago, Buffy he had another girl with him. I don't think she was a vampire either," Willow said with a scared and worried tone.

Buffy walked over to the table and grabbed her jacket. "Xander get Willow home, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

She started to head out of the club as Xander shouted after her. "Want us to go with you?"

She ignored is comment and busted through the doors with anger -he let it flare up inside of her walking down the street. She wasn't sure of where she was going just yet, Angelus was to smart to take the girl back to the factory. He planned it, he wanted Buffy to see him; she just knew it.

That was the feeling she was getting all night, she knew he was around -stalking.

Buffy had so many thoughts racing through her mind at that moment as she found herself standing in the cemetery. She looked around the dark place of death before she heard a small whimper echo into the air.

Following the sound she saw a girl struggling for dear life as Angelus tried to rip into her; Buffy walked up and put her hand on his shoulder throwing him back as the girl held onto her neck crying out in pain. Buffy didn't even ask if she was alright, "Go, get out of here!" Buffy watched as the girl scampered off leaving a trail of her tears from the vicious bite.

"Wasn't very nice of you to interrupt my fun tonight -this going to be an everyday thing with you?" Buffy stated slowly standing before him.

She knew he could smell the fear pouring off her body at that moment. Still she was trying to be strong and not let herself back down from him. Just looking at him and knowing that she could still had feelings -love for this man was tearing her up inside, to the point she hated it.

She swallowed hard and looked up him as he towered over top of her letting his face return to normal. She saw the dark crimson seep from the corner of his mouth onto his chin. She cringed inside seeing that -seeing him like this. She wasn't going to do her pretty little, _"I know there is some good in you somewhere"_ speech.

That was bought and she was tired of asking when she already knew the answer.

Angel was gone and she had to face that.

Now she had to take what was given to her and go with it. How was she going to deal with all this, having to see the brutally handsome vampire every night, knowing deep down she couldn't kill him?

Thoughts of that crawled inside of her with excitement; _she was ready for whatever he had in store for her._

* * *

**So should I continue this story with Chapter 2, or should I just delete it? Let me know what you all think... Thank you so much for reading! Comments are greatly appercaited! xox.**


	2. Happiness is Evil CH2

**Thank you all so very much for the comments –alerts and favorite stories so far! I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

***Friday I broke my fingers –luckily I finished this chapter last week. Just with work and everything it's been hard for me to update it.**

**Anyhow I do hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Again sorry if it's no good –I promise every chapter after this WON'T be POV's. I just can't do it anymore. Haha!**

* * *

Chapter: 2

Happiness is Evil;

**Angelus: POV;**

Why did chicks always have to talk so dam much? All the way to the cemetery Angelus had to put up with the excessive annoying talk of the brunette by his side. Keeping up the perfect gentleman act, he found it so hard to nod his head and smile at appropriate times. Each syllable uttered made Angelus want to rip her throat out then and there, he didn't care that Buffy was on hot pursuit, not like she could ram that stake of hers into his un-beating heart anyways.

But patience was winning out, much to the disdain of the demon within.

His plan was already underway and he couldn't be sloppy. This had to play out like any other night with a slayer; the only exception was this slayer was the very girl who had ironically been his release from soul boy.

Of course gratitude and a lovely reward was something he was going to give, among other things, well until he grew tired of her and killed and eviscerated that pretty little body of hers, like he promised he would do. But first thing was first, the persuasive act of seduction.

A sickening thought not to say the least, but every night he found himself longing to feel his cock ram back inside of that tight pussy. Her very essence still clung and tainted his body, calling for him to be one with her once more. Angelus couldn't stand it, any obsession never started off like this, but then again when had had fucked them he would then discard or kill them.

This time it was soul boy who beat him to the punch. For some dam reason he cared that it wasn't him that robbed her of her sweet virginity, the very thought of Angel being with her enraged him beyond all confusion.

Taking his mind away from such dangerous thinking he went over the plan for tonight's little rendezvous. She wouldn't be so susceptible tonight. But tonight was where the road to her destruction and into his bed took place. After centuries of practice, he was definitely a master in the art of seduction and mind games.

Planting the first seeds was always the most fun.

Watching Buffy struggle with her sinful urges would be so delicious but having her body would be so much better. But the only way to make his plan succeed was to unfortunately not kill the girl who was currently occupying his right arm.

The lines had to be blurred, good and evil to submerge so she would get lost in it as well. As long as she never saw his devilish deeds, she would let herself become his all too willingly…in time. So instead of killing the annoying similar to Cordelia brunette then, he let her talk only for a moment or two.

Tasting wasn't out of the question now was it?

As the cemetery drew into their line of vision the girl stopped talking, along with her body she stopped moving as well. _Finally! She shuts the fuck up._ Keeping an arm around her small shoulders he looked down at the startled expression on her face. God all chicks hated cemetery's; _hmm I wonder why?_ He amusedly thought to himself, keeping his famous trademark smirk on the inside and presenting a gentle smile on the outside.

"What's the matter?" He pleasantly inquired.

The girl's eye's met his as she voiced out her fears of the cemetery. Shushing her, he let a finger trail down her jaw line as he leaned in only a hairsbreadth away from her trembling lips. "Don't worry no monsters will eat you, their not real. Don't you want to walk under the moonlight with me?" A sharp intake of breath and sudden arousal filled the air as the girl nodded her head and let Angelus take her inside the cemetery.

Really he should get an Oscar for his performance of the perfect gentleman, not many vampires would out last talk of high school and teenage girls problems. Along with the fact that keeping her in denial about monsters was almost too hilarious to keep to himself.

Wait until she meets the real monster in her arms! But she was so much like the rest; they were so easy to spark a wanton reaction from just his touch. Maybe he should rape her before Buffy came? Now that would be so exquisite to see the pain and betrayal in the slayer's eyes. It was so tempting but then the girl started yapping again and Angelus got bored.

"Lesson numero one with vampires kitten, don't make 'em bored cause in the end they'll get straight down to feeding"

Before the girl could utter another whiny syllable, Angelus face contorted into his demon visage as he let his teeth sink into her slender neck. The blood rushed into his mouth for the moment satiating the cravings for blood, caressing his throat as he enjoyed the taste of her not so innocent blood. The girl's struggle was an added flavor, the whimper and the muffled shriek that filled the air that would soon alert the slayer to the little bloodletting was also an added bonus of pleasure in his loins.

As he drank deeply he pressed her plaint body closer to a tombstone they had found, in which the girl assumed would be their fucking spot.

_Too bad kitten, many girls never get the privilege of getting this cock inside them, now mine is definitely one to brag about._

Just as the flailing body began its steady and quick fall into death's embrace Angelus felt something grab his shoulder, sending him hurdling backwards as he felt the cool grassy floor cushion his fall. Shaking his head, he looked up to see Buffy standing over him not before ordering the lucky girl a chance to get away. A cold chuckle emitted from his lips as he picked himself off the ground, his demon visage returning back to the brutally handsome human features which got the added response look from the slayer.

"You call that fun kitten? Too me it looked rather boring, especially with you having to settle for loser boy as companionship for a dance."

Taking a step closer he purred seductively into her ear but making sure that their bodies didn't have any contact, "All you had to do was ask Buff and I would have shown you a real good time. Better yet…" snaking his arm around her waist his lips moved over her trembling lips before whispering, "I could show you a lot more then dance moves."

Tasting her soft voluptuous lips sent Angelus in such a high. Careful not to let his animal instincts take over he kept the kiss soft and gentle, it was in close contrast to the way Angel used to kiss her.

It felt beyond wonderful; the tightening in his loins indicating that his body was taking immense pleasure from her. Gently forcing his tongue into her hot mouth, his tongue explored and caressed while his hands gripped tightly onto her hips betraying the gentleness of his lips. Triumph came when Buffy responded back, her small hands gripping onto his upper arms before Angelus pulled back to let her breath.

Still his hands were on her hips as he made a tisking mocking noise. "Now what would lover boy say to that? His girl getting turned on by his better demonic half?"

Ahh yes that was sure to hit a nerve or two and send her off course for a little while. Pain was what he wanted to see in those eyes from one of the many acts of betrayal that she would soon be performing for him. Taking in all the glorious emotions he was taking in from her lovely face he let her body go when he felt her slip away from his grasp. He'd let that one go for now. Let her think she has control, but already she had lost and given in, she just didn't know it yet.

Referring back to her earlier comment he smiled a cruel smile, his hands fitting into the pockets of his leather duster as his eyes roamed her body with a lustful hunger. "Every night baby you'll be blessed with my appearance…unless…" Pausing he let his sentence linger .. carrying on. "Unless you want to end this here and now? Fight me and stake me baby, I'm already betting you wont."

As if to emphasize his point he stepped back and started undoing a few of his shirt buttons, letting the exposed skin be seen before his hands spread outwards at both sides.

"C'mon baby end it now."

A smirk befitted his lips at the still slayer; she wasn't going to do it. Maybe she'd put on a good show of fighting but that's what he had expected since leaving his penthouse tonight. Maybe a friendly warning would put her into action?

"Just think this is your one chance cause where we're going lover, there is definitely no going back… I promise you'll love the pain I give you."

x/x/x/

**Buffy: POV;**

Having the thoughts in her mind now having to see Angel, be his evil counterpart for the rest of her life killed her inside. She still loved Angel; very much so, it was just hard to see him knowing that the soul that was inside was dead. He possessed nothing but darkness and hate, something Buffy wasn't aloud to fall into.

She couldn't do that, she cared too much what her friends thought to degrade herself to that. She was the Slayer and having people see her do that would be wrong. Or at least that was how she was mentally trained anyways.

She would in some way let herself go someday? Maybe let herself fall into the evil fun, maybe not serial killer evil, but enough to get her hands dirty. She could admit it to herself but to no one else. She couldn't say that she was bad at being bad she had never tried it.

As much as she beat herself up inside for still loving and craving all that was Angelus, she could admit to herself now that no matter what happened she couldn't kill him. She within the past few days and still didn't know why? But she grew to love him, because he was still apart of Angel. It was his face, his skin the soul was tainted and burned away from inside of him without a shred of guilt.

She gave that to him, she created the beast that unleashed. She had to carry that burden for the rest of her life.

She couldn't back down from him and make herself look weak, that was one thing she was going to refuse to do. At least in front of him, sometimes Buffy wished she was stronger at heart. She couldn't stand the fact that seeing him like he was or seeing her friends hurt like they had been; she hated to show that she was a weak person. But she also didn't want them to think she was a cold hearted bitch either.

Although she was known to be that way some of the time from the stress of her job.

This was her first encounter with Angelus; she was slowly starting to learn the manipulations and obsessions he possessed. They were there inside of Angel as well but he never let that be seen, he hid that part of himself. Buffy knew that she couldn't fall into that, she always had to stand guard around the heartless killer or she herself would fall victim to him.

That would be what he wanted and she didn't want to give him the pleasure of letting him think he could control her.

She let her thoughts get the best of her on her way to the cemetery; she just knew that, that was where he was taking his next choice of blood. Typical, Angel took her there to be alone with her for their little make out sessions. Although it was a little creepy, she missed it. She missed the gentle touch of him and wanted him back. Her heart would never heal or never be the same without him. That was a pure love and now the love that carried in her heart was nothing but darkness, a love that came from the burning pits of love's hell. Angelus did that to her, she wouldn't let that be known, not now anyways.

Realizing at that moment where she was and how her thoughts took over at that moment as she threw Angelus off the helpless sluttish girl and let her escape. She looked over him for a moment and heard his mocking chuckle with his words. Buffy stood guard and looked up at him and let her eyes hide her fear at that moment letting the strong Buffy show through. The little girl inside was kicking and screaming to run away, but with the looks of him she had to stand there, it was like he put a trance on her, ordering to be there.

"Sorry killing innocent people, for a good time really isn't my style."

Not her best witty come back but she had to admit to herself she was a little intimidated by him. She felt a rush of cold air press on her body feeling him step closer to her as she felt him scoop her up into his arms she struggled at first**, **"D –Don't get-" she fought him for a moment feeling his lips press against hers. Caressing his tongue violently in her mouth she felt her body go limp from intimation to passion. She let herself be taken over by him at that moment.

Another weak sign of hers and she knew it, he already knew it now that she was giving in just by how she gripped onto him letting herself go and kissing him back. She felt the bulge in his pants rub against her leg as he pressed so close to her. She gave in at that moment and felt a craving come over her body wanting more of his deadly touch.

Really, was it so wrong?

She heard his words catching her breath looking up at him feeling his taste still lingering on her moist lips as she forcefully pushed him away from her and whipped her lips off. She swallowed hard and looked him up and down with her eyes burning from her unshed tears.

"Y –Your just trying – Its not going to work this time, you cant use Angel anymore." She stated with a wave of guilt in her voice and a pain of pleasure that washed through her body.

Having that moment, it was addicting already. Knowing what she could possibly get away with it and have no one know about it. That was the part of herself that she would love to let free, but would have to hide it from her friends.

Giving him a fake look of disgust, when really she enjoyed it she let him speak his words as she was unprepared for a fight.

"As much – As much as it would be the right thing to do, I won't give you the satisfaction of killing you…. Again." meaning he was already dead anyhow. She looked at him and watched him as he stared to undo his shirt, Buffy couldn't dare tear her eyes away from what he was doing.

She stepped closer with force looking at him letting her fear behind her and bringing a strain of confidence with her as she stood before him inches away. She looked him up and down and wanted to fight him, she wanted to kill him only because he pissed her off so much. But really she wasn't, she would let him think that for the time being anyhow.

Showing off his muscular chest proudly to her at that moment Buffy huffed a little and pushed him back some seeing him stumble over a grave stone, not falling though.

Maybe letting him have the illusion she was going to kill him would be nice, that was what she wanted to do. She wanted to be intimating to him as well, as hard as it might have been, she knew somewhere deep down there was some fueling inside of him. She was after all the Slayer that was what she was trained to do.

She stepped forward once again and pushed him back more and swung her fist letting it bounce off his jaw. Seeing the pleasure on his face, she knew this was what he was wanting, as much as she hated meeting his needs this was one of hers at the moment.

"Is that all you got, lover?" Angelus spoke out with a devious grin.

With a low growl she swung and punched him once again sending him stumbling back a little more, "there's a lot more where that came from!"

She said ducking to miss a hit from him as she pushed him back into a crypt wall. She looked at him seeing the dark crimson blanket the side of his mouth at that moment. She gazed at it for a moment and then looked at the fire and rage in his eyes, it was kind of burning in hers as well; she knew he could see it. "I'm not one of your helpless victims, mind game wont work with me anymore."

She felt a sense of violent rage over power her body at that moment as she griped onto the lapels of his jacket and threw him up against the wall more.

She swallowed hard and let her eyes travel his face letting out a soft growl; she had to make herself look strong in front of him, although some scared weakness and hurt filled her body.

She pulled him and hungrily raped his mouth. She heard the purr of pleasure roll off his lips the instant they locked.

Why was she doing this -doing this to herself?

She didn't feel him pull back in fact he pulled her in more with his arms slightly lifting her tiny body against his chest –much like Angel used to when they kissed- she let out a soft mewl letting him take over at that moment. She had to pull back; she knew what he was capable of.

_What a way to show him he can't manipulate you, Buffy! You're giving into him… no I'm giving into my needs… I need him –No I need Angel… he… stop thinking so much and keep kissing him!_

* * *

**Good – or – No Good? What do you all think? Comments are very encouraging and very much appreciated, so please let me know how I'm doing so far and what you think about the chapter! _Chapter 3_ –will be up soon. I have one free hand to work with and three fingers on the other –it's painful to type, (ha) but I'll do it if you all give me reason too! _–wink, wink-_ Thank you again for reading and the feedback!**


End file.
